Composite panels are used in the interior of aircraft. One example of such a panel is a joggled panel, which includes a joggled or ramped portion. Different thicknesses of these panels are used for different interior airplane programs. Such panels may be used as dividers between class sections on an aircraft. The panels may be configured to reduce potential head strike by a passenger. These panels are typically made of aramid fiber honeycomb core material. In addition to core material known in the art, some aircrafts also use a honeycomb core that is elongated, thus allowing bending through curves. When decorative laminates are used with this elongated core, the panels may no longer comply with industry flammability requirements.
Furthermore, current manufacturing processes are very labor intensive, often causing repetitive motion issues for workers. It is also very costly to manufacture such panels via existing processes. One existing process that is particularly labor intensive involves kerf cutting, wherein a mechanic makes slices in the core in the transition areas between the straight and joggled portions. This process often results in panels of inconsistent quality and increases the handling time required to manufacture the panels. This process does eliminate the need for the elongated core, thus the panel is able to meet flammability requirements, but it is time consuming and thus, expensive. Thus, there is a need for a process of manufacturing composite panels which is labor and cost effective.